Ninja Clash: When Two Worlds Connect!
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: When the scroll holding a demon in it is given to the wrong user the demon enters her and sends her to the ninja world, where she has no memories of who she is while her friends are trying to find her.
1. Going One World To Another!

Ok let me just say there is a name that I'm not quite sure how to spell and I'm sorry I will try and change it. So this is one of my stories and I hope you enjoy it, I've got a lot of planes for this one.

Staring out at a clear blue sky with many clouds in it, a teenaged girl sat at her desk in school. Her face lay on her hand as she looked out broadly. Her teacher was giving a math lesson and she couldn't care less.

'_I wish we could just go home already..'._ She was thinking to her self.

"Aya" Said a girl next to her.

The board looking girl looked to her friend whom sat next to her. "What is it Rai?"

"We have one minute before class ends. You do no what that means right?"

Aya's board looking faded from her face and was replaced with a smile.

"Our good friend Mirko comes back from his long trip to Tokyo."

The bell rang and both girls got up and left the room as fast as they could with there books.

"No running you two!" A random guy yelled.

"Were not running, were speed walking..." Aya and Rai said together.

"Come on!" Both girls ran out of school and headed off down the side walk, running as fast as they could. There was nothing said between the two girls until they came upon a 2 story house. "Were home"

"So where is he?" Aya looked back and forth, her voice full of happiness.

It had been two years seen they have seen there talkative, loud friend Mirko. He and his family had moved out of the country, to travel all around the world. Ever seen she had moved they have been talking nonstop, when ever they had the chance that is. But, Mirko had told them only a few weeks ago that he was coming to town just for a visit.

They both walked into the house, to hear laughing and talking.

It stopped for a moment as Rai's mother called her.

Rai and Aya walked into the room to see Rai's parents and Mirko's parents, and of course Mirko.

"Mirko!" Rai ran up to him giving him a hug. He made a 'oomph' sound as he almost fell out of his chair.

"Rai... you've gotten... taller... And stronger.." He said taking deep breaths thought each word.

She let him go as Aya made her way over to him, away from the door.

"Its been a long time." She gave him a hug then pulled away. "Your hair has gotten long!"

"Hasn't it..."

"I cant believe its been two years..."

There was a long pause between the three friends, the only noise that could be heard in the background was the parents talking.

Rain had kept a smile on her face, just as Aya did. But some thing was different.

Mirko looked to his bag on the floor. He quickly picked it up.

"Mumm Aya..." Rai leaned into wisher. "What's with him... He's acting all different...?"

"Tell me about it..." Aya whispered back.

Aya continued to look at him. While Rai kept her gaze on Aya, waiting for an answered.

'Mirko use to be so talkative and he always had some thing to say. But why is he just sitting there... Not saying a word... We had talked to him all last week, until he stopped calling, for a while.'

She fixed her eyes on what he was pulling out of his bag. Just as she opened her mouth to speak his parents cut in.

"Mirko did you tell them of your accident...?" His mother said.

"What" Rai yelled out with a terrified sound?

Aya looked shocked. "You're alright aren't you?"

Once his mother said that he had a glare on his face, but it soon vanished. In to a smile.

"Yes well... I got called to the hospital... Some weirdo jumped out of a bush and attacked me."

Ever one started to ask if he was ok, all but Aya. She looked at his arms.

"Where?" said both girls.

He looked at them.

Aya felt chills down her spine. But didn't show it, yet, Rai did, she shuttered.

"So I've brought gifts for you both.." He said quickly not answering the question. He qickly smirked, then smiled as he took out two scrolls. He held one that was covered in a blue fabric, in Aya's way, then the other one that was covered in a brighter blue fabric in Rai's direction.

They both looked at them. Rai took hers and said thanks.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Said Rai's mother.

Aya just looked at it. Rai looked to her.

'Theres some thing not right about this...'

"It won't bite..." Aya's head shoot up to look at Mirko's smiling face.

She slowly took it from him, about to open it. Rai almost opened it when a panicked and rushed voice spoke.

"Not now!" They looked to him. "You have to wait till you get home..."

Rai kept her eyes on the scroll. She held in tight in her hand.

'Some things not quite right...'

"Well..." Mirko stood up. "I hate to go, but, I'm not felling so well. I'll see you both soon..." He headed towards the door, his parents following him.

"Well, I should go to..." Aya smiled at her friend. "I want to see what's up with out friend." The door shut.

Rai's parents stood up, and Rai's mom saw the two girls whispering walked over to them.

"Just be careful…"

"I will-!"

"Aya!"

Rai's mom had been one foot away from them, as Aya ran over not watching where she was going, and flew backwards. As Rai was only a few steps away, Aya fell on her and both sroclls went flying.

Then she landed on the wrong side.

"Ow..."

"Rai!" Her mother stood up and ran over to her, along with her father.

"Rai are-"

Her parents shoot her some cold glares. She gulped and quickly walked over to the scrolls, her fells fell. Both scrolls had lost the fabric that they were in. She looked at both of them.

'Which one, which one do I take?' She quickly picked up one and ran out the door yelling. "Goodbye. Sorry every-one!"

Once she got out of the house she looked both was. There was no sign of them. She sighed and ran off towards her own home, looking at the scroll the entire way.

Once she was reached the door, and got inside it was quite. She looked around seeing no one, as she walked up towards her room.

She closed the door once she entered her room, still looking at the scroll.

"I wonder why he told us not to open these." She says there, leaning against the door till a thought struck her mind. "What if…" She started yelling, than calmed down. "I don't think he would do any thing like that..."

She slowly opened it, as thought of why he told them not to open it struck her mind.

As soon as she opened it she shut her eyes.

Nothing had happened.

"Few..." She smiled to her self. Then it glowed. Her eyes shoot open as she soon got hurled into darkness. A cold wind brushed against her as she fell to the ground. A pain struck as she tryed to keep her eyes open to see some thing odd.

"A cartoon...?"

There was a bunch of people screaming, and people ran over to see what had happened.

"Is it another ninja village?"

"Lord Hokage! Some one get Lord Hokage!"

'Ninja... Hokage..?' Then it went black.


	2. Welcome Confusion!

Ok so this is going to be a bit confusing and I am sorry about it! Well I thought it was but I will try to fix it… So be honest with me and just don't flame and if you want me to fix some thing I will as long as you don't yell. I was sick when I wrote this and so that's about it!

Aya screamed as she fell on the hard ground of the side walk. The last thing she saw was a pair of big red eyes looking into hers.

Her eyes closed as she heard the yelling of people.

"What is that thing?"

"It's huge!"

The dragon spared its huge wings out. It gave a huge rower. As it swung it's tailed.

'What's going on, I hear... I hear people..?' Water had started to fall from the sky harder then it had been before.

Later That Day

-

-

-

-

-

_'Where am I?'_ Aya thought, as she started to move around on some thing soft.

"Lord Hokage!" A man's voice spoke. "She's awake!"

She heard the sound of foot steps coming closer to her. Then it hit her, the last things she said before she went out cold. She was unsure of what to do. But they new she was up so she slowly opened her eyes, seeing a cartoon. She quickly closed her eyes, thinking that it was all a bad dream.

"We no you're up..." said a man's voice.

So with that, She opened her eyes and sat up. She froze. Her eyes opened wider as she saw everything around her was cartoon form.

"Well..." said a man's voice that spoke before.

She looked over to see a man with white hair. His eye was covered with a headband, and his face was covered by a mask as well.

Behind him was another man, one with black hair.

"Now…!"

"Who are you?" She squeaked.

The man looked shocked at her. "That's what I was about to ask you."

Aya opened her mouth to tell him.

"I'm... Ummm..." She looked up. "My name... Is... Ummm..." A shocked look came on to her face. 'I know who I am... Don't I? I can't remember... Was it... Umm...'

"Do you not remember..?" A new voice said, sliding open a door.

She looked over to him. He was an older man. The man walked over to her. While the white haired man stood up.

"It seems she doesn't remember..."

"Well then..." He kept his eyes on her. "Then you probably don't remember were your from. Or why you were lying in the river...?"

"River...?" She said confused.

"You just so happened to have been floating in a river, there were other ninja's chancing you so-"

"What?"

They all stayed quite.

"Its possible she was from that village... It wasn't so far from our own."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Earlier That Day (Ok just so you know, its skipping to two different parts of the day, its going from Aya then it is going to Naruto and what is happening their…)

"Naruto slow down!" yelled his teacher. "You're going to get hurt!"

"Come on!" Naruto said foolishly. He was running across a huge branch on the tree. "I'll be fine-" He slipped and fell in. His whole class started to laugh at him as he fell off the tree branch and hit the ground.

"Naruto," His teacher yelled. "Are you ok?"

"What a loser..." said one of the girls.

"What was that all about?" Another girl said.

Iruka was trying to help Naruto, as he heard yelling. He stood up, and ever one went quite.

"Iruka," A man with white hair yelled. "We need your help!"

Iruka went over to talk to the man. All of the students started to talk. Wondering what was going on.

"Class..." He said. All the students looked to him. "I'm dismissing class early today... Just expect an exam tomorrow on all of the Justus."

The students just stood there not knowing what was happening. The boy Naruto how ever stood up to follow but his teacher told him not to.

There many ninja stood in front of the Hokage, in a huge room. He stood there looking at them all and started to talk.

"There's a village that needs our help. We need to get there as soon as possible. There are ninja attacking!"

The Hokage had told his follow ninja's that this village was a alliance of there and needed them now. They had just gotten the message a moment ago, so they had to hurry. This village was being attacked by very strong ninja's.

This village had also said that they had been attacked by a huge monster. But no one could make out what it was. There was suddenly just a bunch of smoke in the sky and people yelling for there Hokage. It was said it had red eyes and was all blue. It also had a tail, and wings. The village was benign berried in water.

"So..." Aya said. "My village got destroyed...?" She looked down.

"Yes..." The man said.

There was a long pause.

The older man looked to him. "Kakashi... You wouldn't mind taking her with you would you..?"

She looked to him, Then to the man now known as Kakashi.

"Yes Hokage..."

The Hokage looked to the girl. She felt scared but didn't show it. He smiled at her. "Why dont you rest here... No one will bother you in my office." He walked out of the room with the others and she just lay on the floor mat.

She lay her head on the ground, felling happy, as she shut her eyes, a sharp pain in her stumch. But as soon as she had, the memories of her what had happened.

_'Don't forget...' _

Her eyes shoot open.

_'What was that voice...? Who's voice was that just then?'_

Ok so just a quick thing to exsplain, so she started to forget every thing once it came to her and so ya... Hope that helped sorry I'm not felling so good...


End file.
